Phantoeegee
Character Phantoeegee is a ghost like villain in the Negative Protein dimension. He's also a partner with another villain named Galaxion. Phantoeegee had also made a temporary alliance with Ghostom Face. Although Ghostom betrayed him which resulted in Phantoeegee's temporary death. Although later he was killed again by Weegee and Awesome Face. Role in Negative Protein Phantoeegee has a huge role in Negative Protein he was the main antagonist in season 1 and 2 of Negative Protein, and he will still return in season 3. Although he's still an antagonist in season 3. In story he does a lot of stuff he killed Soul Protein Man (temporarily), Destroyed an entire universe, and absorbed the Time Gear. Which it later got stolen from him by Vileon. Later on in season 3 he was killed by Weegee and Awesome Face. Abilities Phantoeegee has a lot of special abilities including the basic ones. One of them is he can create these dome like structures at will their usage usually varies it can range from trapping his opponents, spinning them around leaving them open for attacks, teleporting to different dimensions, and destroying universes. Phantoeegee also has access to Ultra Rage an ability that multiplies the users power by 5, but gives them a strain. He also can absorb stuff such as when he absorbed the Time Gear and Soul Protein Man. In season 2 episode 5 Phantoeegee was able to make Ghostom attack Awsome Face at will. He also knows how to fuse such as when he and Galaxion fused to become Phalaxion and an even more powerful version Galphanaxion. He's also demonstrated the Falcon Punch technique. When he absorbs the Time Gear he can control time (obviously). The last special ability Phantoeegee has is that he can possess people such as the time when he attempted to posses Azure, but failed and possessed Protein Mode Protieegee. Strangely enough he can still use the form even though he hasn't possessed them anymore like it became a new form for him. Relationships * Galaxion Phantoeegee and Galaxion are partners due to Galaxion resurrecting Phantoeegee threw the use of the Time Gear, and after seeing they had a common enemy they decided to work together, and kill the heroes. They also have two kinds of fusions the first is Phalaxion and the second is Galphanaxion. * Ditto Phantoeegee hates Ditto, because Ditto had blasted Galaxion out of the area injuring him which made Phantoeegee to become enraged and use his Ultra Rage, but it wasn't enough and he was blasted out of the battle just like Galaxion did. * Ghostom Face Ghostom Face and Phantoeegee started off as enemies, but Phantoeegee offered to train Ghostom, and after that they had a small temporary alliance, but Ghostom ultimately betrayed Phantoeegee by killing him when he lost his Ultra Rage. After that they became enemies. * Time Gear and Azure Phantoeegee got his hands on the Time Gear from Galaxion who was his partner. When Phantoeegee absorbed the Time Gear for the first time it left him stating him to be a pathetic weakling, but apparently Phantoeegee still has it, because he absorbed it once again when Galaxion was blasted out of the battle by Sanic. Azure was absorbed along with the Time Gear by Phantoeegee which made him enemies with Phantoeegee. * Soul Protein Man Phantoeegee is enemies with Soul Protein Man due to him constantly getting in the way with his and Galaxion's plans. Phantoeegee also went to as far to even kill Soul Protein Man. * Photohon Even though Photohon is Galaxion's brother. Phantoeegee and Photohon are still bitter enemies and rivals with each other. Phantoeegee didn't really start to hate him until Photohon harmed Galaxion during the fight which made Phantoeegee angry. * Vileon Phantoeegee is enemies with Galaxion, because he harmed Galaxion, and they are trying to get the Time Gear from him. He probably also hates him, because he sees him as a rival villain. Vileon also stole the Time Gear from Phantoeegee. Which probably made them even worse enemies then before. * Zelos Phantoeegee doesn't like Zelos no better than Vileon, because Zelos and Vileon surprise attacked them right after Vileon's Godly Beam interrupted their battle with Photohon and the heroes. * NP and WC heroes Phantoeegee is enemies with the heroes as they keep foiling with his plans, and he always fails to beat them even with the help of Galaxion. Three prime examples are Sanic, Malleo, and Awesome Face as they are shown to gain a new form when Phantoeegee was about to win. Gallery Category:Villains